


less violence, more hula-hoops

by SOBQJMV_Sphinx



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, M/M, No Smut, Wholesome relationships, one-shot?, wholesome siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOBQJMV_Sphinx/pseuds/SOBQJMV_Sphinx
Summary: “You like him!” he exclaimed, pointing wildly with his fork.
Relationships: Gerard Way & Mikey Way, Mikey Way & Pete Wentz, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 22
Kudos: 11





	1. G.I.N.A.S.F.S.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and high off MCR fanfic. Sort of leading up to Petekey. Might continue, might not. Tell me what to write if you want more.  
> Chapter title is a Fall Out Boy song, G.I.N.A.S.F.S. standing for Gay Is Not A Synonym For Shitty, a Pete Wentz quote.

Gerard grinned at Mikey. His younger brother’s deadpan expression gave him all the response he needed. “You like him!” he exclaimed, pointing wildly with his fork.

Mikey’s expression barely changed as he continued picking at the gross school lunch. Despite that, his eyes kept darting towards the boy sitting alone in the corner.

“Come on, Mikey,” Gerard urged, drawing out the end of his name. “Invite him to sit with us. You know you want to.”

Mikey rolled his eyes at his brother’s teasing but got to his feet all the same. Gerard cheered to himself as he watched the two talk. 

Pete was a new student, just starting on his second week at Belleville. He was in a couple of Mikey’s classes, and they’d spoken a few times. They clearly had a lot in common, but both were too socially awkward to ask about the other’s interests. 

Pete and Mikey returned now, both glancing warily around but looking altogether lighter from their conversation.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, punctuated by the clamor of the students around them, Gerard decided to put them at ease.

"So, Pete, right? What kind of music do you listen to?”


	2. these words are all I have so I write them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of the first chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Treaple for the conversation and suggestions.  
> I know these first chapters are short, but hopefully it'll pick up. I'm a bit out of practice with writing, and I've never written RPF before this story.  
> chapter title from Fall Out Boy’s “Dance, Dance”

Pete felt awkward, to say the least. Mikey’s great, of course he was. That wasn't the problem. 

He liked Mikey. He really, really liked him. And he’d been wanting to talk to him more. However, he hadn't envisioned it happening with Gerard.

He hadn’t been at Belleville for long. Still, you didn’t have to go to a school for long to hear its rumors.

Gerard and Mikey were not popular—in fact, they were the opposite, which meant there was no shortage of crazy stories about them. Pete wasn't certain he believed them, but the one thing he was pretty sure was true was what was holding him back.

Gerard was an easier target than Mikey because his feelings are written across his face. He’s not very athletic, but he packs a mean punch when he’s mad. And when people went after his brother, whether they were being romantic or antagonistic, he got mad.

Pete didn’t want to make Gerard mad.

He did his best to answer the questions thrown at him. What music did he like? Rock, obviously. The Misfits especially. Where did he move from? Illinois. Pete answered with little hesitation, but he could feel Mikey’s eyes on him. After a while they fell back into silence. 

Mikey nudged him, and he glanced over. Mikey was looking under the table, and he followed his gaze. A hand was wrapped around his own, grip firm but comforting. Pete couldn’t help smiling, and visibly relaxed. The corner of Mikey’s mouth twitched up in a rare smile. Pete felt light-headed.

Gerard watched from across the table, a proud smile on his face. He quickly ducked his head so they wouldn’t know he'd seen. 

When he gotnto his next class, Mikey reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper.

_Call me? (847)328-2899_

He looked up to see Pete smiling at him. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

Pete pumped his fist in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this the day I posted the first chapter, but have delayed posting it. Here it is now! Next chapter will deal more with the point made by dangsu.  
> I just realized that I switched to present tense but only for this chapter. Please forgive my mistake, and I'll try not to make that error again.  
> Edited 18 Apr 2020 to fix the tense


End file.
